Arguments
by Blonde to the brain
Summary: An idea I got for a one-shot/songfic while watching Hercules. Sabrina has a song stuck in her head-"I won't say I'm in love." Sweetness and humor ensues. Please enjoy, constructive criticism welcome.


_Arguments_

**AN: I got this idea when I was watching Hercules with my bros. I figured it would work well when applying it to Sabrina. I decided to make her 16 in this fic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Sabrina: **_Italics_

**Sabrina's thoughts: **_**Bold/Italics**_

**Voices in Sabrina's head: Bold**

16-year-old Sabrina Grimm paced back and forth across her hardwood floor in her bedroom. She hadn't shared a bedroom with Daphne in years, which gave her room to decorate however she chose. She hadn't added much, liking the feel of how it seemed her teenage dad could walk in any minute to get ready for school.

She had a song stuck in her head. Terribly. Usually pacing helped her, eventually her mind got bored of the song and she began to think about other things. School, friends, war, granny's disgusting food, that strange dream she had last night, the list went on and on. But this time pacing just wasn't cutting it.

It reminded her of her of Puck. They had a rough fight today, and thinking about how much it hurt, only made her realize she cared more than anything about what he thought. The only other way she would be able to get it out of her head was sing, which she hated doing when people were home. But she gave a deep breath, and began to sing anyway.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, _

_I guess I've already won that,_

_**No kidding. **_

_No man is worth the aggravation, _

_That's ancient history-_

_Been there,_

_Done that!_

At this point, Sabrina's much-hated, voices, known as her annoying angel and devil, decided they wanted to join in too.

**Who'd ya think your kiddin' **

**He's the Earth and Heaven to you,**

**Try to keep it hidden,**

**Honey, We can see right through you,**

_(Oh, no) _**Girl, ya can't conceal it, **

**We know how ya feel,**

**And who you're thinking of,**

_Ohhhh,_

_No chance,_

_No way,_

_I won't say it,_

_No, no_

**You swoon, **

**You sigh,**

**Why deny it,**

**Uh-oh,**

_It's to cliché, _

_I won't say I'm in love,_

_**I am not!**_

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out,_

_My head is screaming,_

_Get a grip,_

_Girl,_

_Unless your dying to,_

_Cry your, _

_Heart out _

_(Ohh) _**You keep on denying,**

**Who you are and how your feeling,**

**Baby, we're not buying,**

**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling,**

**Face it like the grown-up,**

**When you gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it baddd!**

_**I do not! **_

_Ohh,_

_No chance, _

_No way,_

_I won't say it,_

_No, no,_

**Give up, Give in, **

**Check the grin, **

**You're in love,**

_This scene,_

_Won't play, _

_I won't say I'm in love,_

_(Ohhh) _**Your doin' flips,**

**Read our lips, **

**Your in love,**

_Your way off base, _

_I won't say it,_

_Get off my case,_

_I won't say it,_

**Girl, Don't be proud,**

**It's okay you're in love,**

_Ohhh, _

_At least out loud…_

_I won't say_

_I'm in Love…._

Sabrina smiled-the first in a while, thinking about him. Then suddenly she heard giggling outside her door. Her eyes widened, and she raced over and flung the door open. There stood Daphne, Red, and Puck, listening outside her door.

"Sooo…" Daphne drawled, "Who's the song about?"

"What?" Sabrina said furiously, "it isn't about anyone, I had it stuck in my head, okay?"

However Daphne felt the need to annoy her sister. "Sure it was…."

Red just grinned at that and asked, "What happened to the other half of the song? Who were you arguing with?"

"No one! And I just didn't feel like singing the other parts." And she and Red walked away.

But Puck remained there for a moment. He smirked. "I kn-"

"Don't even say it, Goodfellow. You know it's only true inside your head."

Puck glared, stuck his tongue out, and walked away, most likely to go find food. Sabrina shut her door and smiled. Leaning against it, she whispered,

_At least out loud…_

_I won't say,_

_I'm in love…_

**AN: Yay! Did you like it? I like the whole voices thing, but the one thing I can't get over thinking is how she sounded only singing about half the song, like she was talking to someone else, HAHA! Constructive Criticism welcome! **


End file.
